Atla (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Anime: "Terror On Arlia" Fanga: "Salt in the Wound! Wounds of the Past!" |Race=Arlian |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 762 (revived in Age 850) Age 950 |Status= Deceased |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance= |Classification= |Affiliations=Lemlia (Wife) Grandpara (former reincarnation) }} Atla (アトラ Atora) is an Arlian who appears in a filler Episode of Dragon Ball Z and appears as a Major Antagonist in Dragon Ball Advanced. In the Dragon Ball Advanced; Vegeta and Nappa arrived on the planet the same time Raditz arrived on Earth, but much of the events are the same. He serves as the Final Antagonist of the Demon Realm Assault Group. Personality Following his death; his soul was reincarnated into Grandpara's new soul before he could be revived by Mr. Popo as Vegeta was one of Frieza's men at the time of his death. As a result; he became resentful of having his life stolen from by both Chronoa who reincarnated his soul and Vegeta who killed him. His rage carried onto Grandpara has he was able to retain some parts of his personality and memory, and thanks to Mechikabura he regained all his memories and personality and collaborated with the Dark King in order to get his revenge against Vegeta and Chronoa. Biography Dragon Ball Advanced He was mention in the flashback regarding Vegeta's adventure on Planet Arlia which is much the same as the filler episode on Dragon Ball Z except Vegeta and Nappa arrived the same time Raditz arrived on Earth. While in Grandpara's Colossus Form - he models the form after Atla's appearance. As a result of Grandpara reaching his Final Form - Atla's rebirth was complete allowing him to reverse his reincarnation while destroying Grandpara and the remaining absorption Victims as he immediately battles against Vegeta. He kills Chronoa and Face out of vengeance before primarily focusing on Vegeta before shifting to Age 950 from Age 850. He manages to trick Vegeta into exhausting his Super Saiyan Caliburn form and seemingly kills him with his Mystic Senescence Flash. He battles against Dial after and uses his Time Magic against the Hybrid upon realising that his ageing/de-ageing attacks have no effect on Dial. He powers up into a Pump-Up state after being overwhelmed by Dial and manages to overpower him. He slows the Hybrid down with his Stagnant Shot attack and begins to use the false perception of being faster to pummel and overpower him further. Dial manages to figure out that the effect of Stagnant Shot and notices that Atla's movements are completely linear and predictable allowing him to overwhelm him. He manages to overwhelm even before the effects of Stagnant Shot wears off, but he is eventually defeated. However, Dial is saved by Vegeta has who returned to challenge Atla once again and proceeds to battle with him as Dial stands back up and transforms into his Super Emerald Dial form and proceeds to charge his Final Flash as Vegeta charges his Arcane God Final Flash with the assist of Xeno Kakarot and their allies. Atla counters with Senescence Shot and an energy clash begins. Xeno Kakarot and the others assist by giving their energy to Dial and Vegeta while Atla continues to absorb Temporal Energy from the time rifts. However, Atla's end is met when the Grand Minister transfer almost all of his energy to Vegeta in order to allow the Hybrid and the Saiyan to destroy Atla and end the Temporal Disturbance. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Ki Blast - The most basic form of ki. *Accelerated Flash - Atla fires a large green energy beam at his opponent ageing anything it hits to dust. **Mystic Senescence Flash - An even more powerful version used against Vegeta in order force him to consume enough energy to force him out of his Super Saiyan Caliburn form. **Ultra Senescence Flash - An even more powerful yet concentrated version of Accelerated Flash. *Finger Beam - Used by Atla to kill Chronoa and Face. *Time Manipulation - Atla retains the ability to manipulate time from Grandpara. He was able to open a time window from Age 850 to 950 and killed Chronoa and Face with his Finger Beam. **Time Magic - Atla is capable of incorporating his magic with his Time Powers. ***Stagnant Shot - Atla fires an energy sphere that causes the flow of time around the victim to slow down while time remains normal forever else. ****Stagnant Shot Volley - A rapid-fire variation of Stagnant Shot. ****Stagnant Missile - Atla fires a larger variation of Stagnant Shot that also has the ability to home in on the target and also can slow the flow of time for inanimate objects. ***Senescene Shot - A combination of Ultra Senescene Flash and Stagnant Shot - used in a final attempt to destroy Vegeta and reset history. *Temporal Fists - Atla surrounds his hands with a greenish aura and attempts to land blows that'll accelerate the age of his opponent and reduce his targets to dust. He can also switch the effects to stopping his opponent in time or even slow his opponents down. *Temporal Smash - Atla can use the Temporal Smash on a smaller scale by using Time Windows to jump to hours before or after. *Absorption - The ability to absorb Temporal Energy to increase his power. *Energy Barrage - A barrage of ki blasts used to kill the remaining Earthlings. Forms and power ups Grandpara Atla was reincarnated by Chronoa into Grandpara allowing to gain immense power. Reborn After being reborn - Atla possesses several changes to his body. He is more muscular than he was before while also having brown and pinkish skin with dark red eyes, and an upright posture instead of a hunched posture. He also retains Grandpara's immense power and abilities. Pump-Up After being overwhelmed and critically injured by Dial - Atla decides to increase his power even further by bulking up while also gaining a green and blue aura with static electricity sparking off it as his muscle mass increase. In this form; he is able to hold his own against Dial in his Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution - Desesperación form. Giant Atla After being overwhelmed by Super Saiyan Caliburn Vegeta - Atla's rage gets the best of him and begins to bulking himself even resulting in him growing in height and taking on a Giant form. In this form; his green and blue aura becomes completely jagged similar to a Demon God's aura while his electricity sparks become dark red in colour. He is able to hold his own against Vegeta in Super Saiyan Caliburn. Characters killed *Grandpara - Destroyed as result of his rebirth *Mechikabura - Destroyed as a result of his rebirth *Mangandr - Destroyed as a result of his rebirth *Face - Killed with his Finger Beam *Chronoa - Killed with his Finger Beam *All remaining Earthlings - Killed by Atla's Energy Barrage. Trivia *Atla is one of few characters to be killed by the same characters. *Atla is one of few Filler characters to be reintroduced into Dragon Ball Advanced's Fanon that doesn't contradict established "canon". *Atla is the only filler character to become a Main Villain in Dragon Ball Advanced's continuity as well as only single-episode character to return as a main villain. Category:Arlian Category:Universe 7 Characters Category:Canon Respecting Category:Canon Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly